Kyukages and the Rikudo Sennin
by CreedRazerReaper
Summary: Rikudo Sennin separates the Jubi into the 9 Biju,He is visted by Kami,Yami,Shinigami and is told of what can happen in the future when he says his final death wish. he will become the Herald of 3 e Kyukages will rise to the challenge. Grey,strong,badass Naruto. Hinata and Ino some what like RTN: Partial Sasuke and Sakura unil bashing Naru/Hina Harem:Sasu/Saku hare
1. Prologue:Birth of the Nine

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own infamous

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

Naruto Pairing for now:NarutoxHinataxKarinxTayuyaxInoxYugitoxSamuixAyamexAnkoxShion : SasukexSakuraxTentenxoc other pairings later

Minor Saskue and sakura bashing, civilian council bashiing

_ _**PROLOGUE**_

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki also known as _**Rikudō Sennin(sage of the six paths)**_ was in the last years of his life, he knew if he were to die the Jubi was to be free and roam the world again, causing death and destruction.

He went to a shrine that was underground, the shrine was big enough for summon to appear. He began to gather large amounts of chakra, he screamed "**Banbutsu Sōzō****(Creation of all Things)". **In his hands red and blue chakra appear in form of flames he separated the Jubi's chakra and form 9 creatures of pure chakra, each creature had tails from 1 to 9. Hago(_**from this point on Rikudo sennin is gonna be called Hago names too troublesome to write and also I'm very lazy to write it every time**_)left the 9 creatures sleeping and went home to spend some time with his wife Hitomi who was pregnant.

Every day Hago went to visit this creatures, to interact and see if they were capable of human intelligence. Big to his surprise the 9 creatures where talking with each other, see this he made a loud cough.

Hello mmm **Biju(tailed beasts)** sorry if I offend you but I really don't know what else to call you. Said Hago who was nervous .

The now named **Biju** were whispering to each other, they were wondering how to interact with the small thing in front of them. The **Biju** with 9 tails step forward.

"**Are you our Otosan?, since you separated us from the Monster you called Jubi and later created us.**"Said the Kyubi

Hago was freaked out,this creature consider him his otosan,hell the creature was right he just created 9 beings who are freaking big, he was happy he has nine kids it didn't matter if they didn't look like him, he created them, but being the **Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi) **he didn't want to show them he was scared, hell it hard to maintain his level of reputation without rumors.

"Hehehe, I think your right young one. I would be honor to be your Otosan. Thank you" .said Hago crying

"I think I would give you each a name and a title, what do you think?". Asked Hago

All nine Biju nodded, okay then mmmmm let me think said Hago

Your shall be

**Shukaku, Ichi no Tanuki (one-tailed raccoon)**

**Matatabi, Nibi no Neko (two-tailed Cat)**

**Isobi, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (tree tailed Giant Turtle)**

**Son Goku, Yonbi no Saru (four-tailed monkey)**

**Kokuo , Gobi no Uma no Iruka (five-tailed horse dolphin)**

**Saiken, Rokubi no Namekuji( six-tailed slug)**

**Chomei, Nanabi no Kabutomushi(seven tailed rhinoceros beetle)**

**Gyuki, Hachibi no Kyogyu(eight-tailed giant ox)**

**Kira, Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox)**

All the Biju nod their heads in agreement to their new names, "so is there anything else you want to talk about or show me?" Said Hago

"**yes otosan there is something we need to show you"** said Kira, all the Biju focused their chakra and poof a big could of smoke cover them. 9 human appeared out of the smoke, all of them where naked , there were 6 males and 3 females.

"PUT SOME CLOTHS NOW,NO SON OR DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING ARPUND NAKED" yelled Hago, all the Biju were scared and quickly went to get something to where. They came back and where dress.

_**Couple of years later**

On an afternoon walk Hago is watching the clouds think of what he has accomplish in his life. He stop the wars that were destroying millions of homes and leading to the destruction of small cities and the little evidence of the lost era, he stop the creature known as the **Jubi(ten tails)**,he spread the knowledge of Chakra, he separated the chakra of said creature and created the 9 Biju, who he consider his sons and daughters, he had two sons who were powerful and had great control of chakra. What else could he do now, "I'm just an old man", suddenly he in front of him a blinding light appeared in front of him.

**Celestial Courts**

"**He has arrived, its necessary for him to know what his actions are leading to, he needs to find the chosen one"** said Kami

"**But how is he to find the chosen one, ****Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (the savior of this world)**** doesn't even exist"**said Yami

"**You mean Kono Yo no Kyūseishu hasn't been born yet I have seen somewhat that chosen one is to born far in the future, there is only one way we can stop the destruction and death that is going to happen"** said the shinigami

"What the hell is this place" said Hago

"**Choose your word wisely mortal, this place is the celestial courts, where Kami, Yami and I the Shinigami decide over your mortal world **"said the Shinigami

Hago was shitting himself, he just insulted the place where 3 of the most powerful beings live, he started to bow and kiss the ground.

"S s sss sorry youuur almighty beings" said Hago

"**Jajajajajajajaja you mortals are funny, but your right to fear us, but we need your help Hago**"said Yami

"Oookay , it what may I humbly help you? "said Hago

"**in your death, your death would lead to chain of events that would lead to the destruction of the world or the peace, your eyes would be a factor, it can either be the end of us or help us" **said yami. Hago was nervous; he was hearing that everything he worked for his whole life could end because of the power his eyes hold.

"So you summon me to kill me right? So I don't or rather my eyes don't cause harm right?" said Hago

"**no we cannot kill you rather it wouldn't matter if we killed you, the scales of balance are already shifting, the time will come where your decision would lead to the path of darkness or light, we cannot interfere with mortal affairs directly but you can" **said Yami

"how can I'm in the final days of my life, I'm not as powerful and strong as before" said hago

" **you can by becoming our herald, you would be our indirect form of preventing the end of days,you will have to find the chosen one, you will walk the earth and find the ****Kono Yo no Kyūseishu**** and train so he or she can prevent this from happening** said Shinigami. Hago was speechless, he can prevent his actions from causing the end of days, but that would mean he couldn't be with his family broke his heart knowing he wouldn't be there to great personally his grandchildren, play with them. But it had to be done, if he didn't take action there wouldn't a future for them.

"…..so ..what do I have to do?" said Hago

"**you will have to seal the Rinnegan from appearing in your sons, we will prevent the eyes from appearing until the chosen is born, Here my words Hago the eyes will appear when lightning strikes with the aura of death, hatred, loneness, love and loyalty appears"**said Shinigami

"**this will start with your final wish that you will give one of your sons Hago ,one of your blood will be the cause of this destruction, another would be the cause of peace"** said Kami. Hago nodded at this, but was also containing his tears, his own blood will could be the cause of such despair. "How can I choose if it would lead to this" said Hago sobbing

"**follow and listen to your heart Hago…..until we meet again"**said Kami

**Path of dirt(Future elemental Nations)**

Hago was between thoughts and crying of what the deities told him, of what's to come in the future .His descion of his final wish would mean the future of the world

_**Days Later**_

In his death bed laid Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki , the first wielder of the **Rinnegan****(****Saṃsāra Eye)** and perhaps the last one. Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited his "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.


	2. The Gathering: Iwa Part I

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

_**The Gathering Iwa part I**_

**Elemental countries **

**12 years before Kyuubi Attack**

On the rocky path there is a hooded figure walking at a slow pace as if enjoying the view, no on this man's head is going the plan that has been set in motion by the three deities of the celestial court. It been a while since he has seen them. They told him to start moving north to Tsuchi no Kuni**( land of earth)**. It started to get dark, Hago was entering a small town at dawn, he was tired, and he was hundreds of years old but had the appearance of a 50 year old man. Perks of being a herald of the gods.

Upon entering the town he saw a couple of genins from **iwagakure(Village Hidden by Rocks) **talking and looking with hatred at a young boy who had black hair and brown eyes. The boy was wearing a red kass(conical straw hat), fingerless gloves and a black gi with sleeved seemingly torn off (**like adult hand but without the armor and white cloth that covers his ears and hair)** he had an iwa head band protector around his neck. He looked beaten up and on fumes like he hasn't eaten or drank in days.

"i dont know why he have to be around that guy" said iwa genin 1

"he stinks and silent, he such a creep, darn that mission was hard, my chakra is low and im hungry" said iwa genin 2

"Well now that i took that freak demon's money we can go eat "said iwa genin 3

The three genin were walking towards the so called demon and sent a powerful to the boy in the gut, while he was bent down in pain the other two punch him the ribs, there was a loud crack, the punches that, he received where chakra infuse. The genin spitted on him and whispered to his ear "thanks for the money stupid demon hahaha" then they gave him a kick on the head, causing him to lose conscious. The genin left and went to a bar to get drunk.

Hago was watching this. He was beyond pissed, how could those kids older than that 9 year old beat him up, steal his money and spit at him and then later call him a demon, to his eyes Those three genin were the demons not this innocent child. Other reason that he was beyond piss was that even he wanted he couldn't get involved, he needed to get into to iwa without drawing attention to himself. If he would to attack the iwa genin he wouldn't be able to get in the village incognito.

After seeing that the genins were gone, hago went rushing to the boy's side. He was barely breathing; the ribs had punctured his lungs. He was spitting blood. Hago's hand started to glow green. The chakra around his hands started to get sharper. Hago pierce the boy's skin so he can get the ribs out of the lungs. He started to relocate the ribs and started to close the holes in the lungs. Hago saw the boy was still not breathing. Hago went behind the bog and started to press his hand on his stomach. The boy started to vomit the bit of food he had with blood.

The boy started to breathe normally he open his eyes to see in front of him a man with spiky white long hair part of his hair made him look like he had two horns. His eyes were sky blue, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a gray pants that went to his ankles with black sandals, he had a wood cane (like master roshii from DbZ), an old looking kassi hanging from his neck.

"What is your name young one?" said hago

"Myy nnnammee is Haaan sir" said han, who was very frighten of see this man in front of him, even if this man looked old he could feel the power of this said old man lowing from him, the power was enormous. Something inside Han was telling him to run as fast as his little feet could carry him but something else was telling him to stay.

"Well little Han i hope you are feeling well, you gave little old me quite the scare, you were barely breathing, ihad to pierce you with my chakra scalpel so i could relocate your ribs that had damaged your lungs. I still have to heal the cuts that you have" said hago with relief that little han was okay

Before he could start gathering chakra in his hands to heal han, the cuts started to slowly close it self. The cuts were slowly be close by red color chakra. It was impossible for a human to use red chakra, only his sons and daughters the biju could produce red sinister chakra. So how could this boy have chakra like the biju, hago look at the boy and could see fear, sadness and hope in his eyes.

Hago was wondering if this boy could be container of one of the biju. Just like he was when he sealed jubi into himself, the only difference was that he produce black chakra for any justu or healing.

" Thank you sir for helping me, but you shouldn't be near me the people will treat you bad or worse iwa shinobi will try to kill you for helping or talking to their weapon and demon" said han. Hago was still shock of what could happen to anyone tjst tried to help this boy. " Han give me your hand i think i may know why your life is miserable" said hago. At this han have the old man his hand and close his eyes and later appear in some of dark place.

_**Mindscape**_

Hago went to look around, the place was dark the only light thay could be seen was of 2 torches that were on the sides of what look like a door of a enormous cage. Han arrived to the dark place, he was scared of all the darkness that was around him. He then heard someone calling his name, he follow the voice and found the old man. The old man eyes were red of all the crying he made, han was confuse as to why old man hago was crying. " sorry..sorry han it all my fault i could have prevented this" said hago

"why is it your fault old man? " said Han

" it is because you have in your self one the biju, you have in your self sealed the gonbi, my son in all but blood, i created them."said hago, crying. Han was processing everything that he was told, he had mix feelings from anger to having a biju sealed in him also for said biju to be sealed to be treated as a thing no a person, sadness for the old man who blamed himself for what happened.

"its no your fault old man you couldn't have predict this would happen, can we meet Gonbi? "said Han

" okay lets go see how dear old gonbi is doing, its been a long time since i seen him mmmm i think a 1998 years since i seen him" said hago scratch his head with a foxy grin. Han's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe that this old man was that old, either is he tell the truth or he is high or he went through tough interrogation.

As they were walking towards the light, they heard a loud roar and immense chakra was being gather then they heard "**bijudama(tail beast ball)" ** the attack hit right on target but didn't cause any damage to door. Hago and Han started to run towards the the bar door and what they saw was horrible. The gonbi's neck was chain to the celling, its tails were pierced and chained to celling also witha chain around its waist, the gonbi was bleed from is cuts, there was a lake of blood under him.

"**foolish humans what do you want here?, havent i suffer enough from being sealed in you that you have come to rub it in my face? Arrrhhhhhaaaa... BIJUDAMA" **said Gonbi, before the attack could reach anyone, hago raised his hand and absorb the attack, gonbi was pissed this puny human stop his most powerful attack like it was nothing.

**"how did you stop my attack? Answer me human Now!**"said Gonbi

"i stop with one of my jutsu gonbi, it was kind of hard to absorb a **bijudama, **it has to much chakra specifically demonic chakra"said hago as his sky blue eyes morph to the rinnegan. The gonbi saw the eyes and got angry. **"how dare you have those, your fucking bastard, how you dare defile the riduko sennin's eyes, you imposter, when i get free I'm going to step on you like a roach and use a bijudama to wipe you out of the face of the earth" **roared gonbi

Hago wiped a fake tear from his eyes and laughed "you really do care about me thank you"

**"what are you talking about human? This is not a laughing matter" **said gonbi

"its quite alwful that you dont remember me Kokuo, i remember you when you just a small baby dolphin horse hehehe"said hago

**"how do you my name mortal? Only the one who named me knows my name... It cant be cant it?, is it really you tousan? " **said Kokuo

" well who else do you has the rinnegan?" Said hago

**At the same time in Amegakure( Village Hidden by Rain) **

7 people sneeze at thw same time, 6 of them have orange hair and other has red hair, all of them have the legendary rinnegan. "someone most be talking about me, pain, i shall find them and they shall kmow the true meaning of pain" said pain,, while the orange heads nodded and a blue head just shook its head in disbelief.

**Village outside of iwa**

Kokuo was happy for the first time in a long time, his tousan in all but blood was alive right in front of him. **"how is it that you are alive?, by all means you should be dead old man" **said Kokuo, "so you want me to be dead?, well anyway kami-sama, yamisama, and shinigamisama made me their Herald to prevent the end of times, thats why I'm still alive" said hago.

But before kokuo could say something, a massive enegry was felt in the mindscape,... Meanwhile

_**Kaminari no kuni(land of lighting) couple of miles from kumogakure(village hidden by clouds **_

The dock zone of kumogakure laid waisted by a bijudama, bodies were all over the place. A boy with his mother were hiding in a 2 floor house, they were quiet until a kumo shinobi went fly through the wall, he was dead at impact.

The third raikage was sad, seeing his village being destroyed by the **hachibi **(eight tails), but also that his nephew Fukai was dead, as he was the jinchuriki of hachibi, and it had broke free from its seal.

"contain it, dont let it get out of the water, if gets out we will have more casualties "said E (third raikage), his shinobi nodded

They were holding the hachibi at bay, a VOLT member went quickly through handsigns and yelled **Raiton: shichu shibari (lighting release :four pillar bind) **the hachibi was surrounded by four pillar that were shock it with tremendous power even more because being in the water. While being distracted, the hachibi subduing team arrived and started to throw chains at the hachibi, the hooks pierced the skin and was holding it down.

The hachibi was pissed at the humans for trying to hold him down, he use all his strength to break some of the chains, but after breaking free another chain pierced its horn, the chain was being a tall man with dark spiky hair, he hand round glasses. The hachibi with all its strength pull its head up and pull the man up and pierced him with his horn. **Raiton no yoroi (lighting style armor) **was all the hachibi heard when he felt his horn being cut out off of him. E appear with a large pot, hachibi recognized the pot to be the **kohaku no johei (amber purifying pot) **that had the ability anyone within in it and also because it was one the treasured tools of the sage of the six path, his father.

At the dock was a hooded figure. Kukukuku "that wass quiet welll i have gathered enough data from the pills, it has such a nice effect on the vessel and its biju" said the hodded figure. You could only see yellow slit eyes as the hooded person retreated to the shadows.

At the top of a cliff was a person wearing a button up white shirt partially buttoned, a plain grey hoodie, a Black lesther jacket with a red tribal desgin on the back, on jis lower body was a plain blue jeans with black boots.

" that was quite the battle.? Wasn't Heller?, did you see the size of that thing? " said the hoodie guy

" shut the fuck Mercer, we have a job to do. And its to find your descendant and teach him or her how to use our power without start a fucking epidemic like in New York " said Heller

" yeah yeah, what ever man, it been a while, we were dead, they brought us back to life, lets enjoy the free time for a while" said Mercer

_**Done**_

_**Thanks for the reviews people and also for following my first story. I been busy with college and family, I'm gonna try to update more frequently **_

_**Also yes i will add Fu to the harem **_

_**Yes i know my grammar sucks lol its been 7 years since i spoken or written in English cuz i was living in another country where i had to speak another language. **_

_**Thanks**_


	3. The Gathering: Iwa Part II

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

The gathering: Iwa Part II.

_**Town outside Iwa**_

_**Mindscape**_

"Old man did you feel that?, I think one of my siblings was release and then sealed way" said Kokuo. Hago was having another feeling from the release and resealing of the Biju, he remember this feeling it was of his tools that he made, more specifically it was the had to be the pot, there was no other possible explanation for the release and resealing to be so quick unless they had a person to seal the Biju.

"Yes I did feel it but I also felt the use of one the tools I created, so it had to be the pot that was used or they someone at hand to seal away one of the Biju" said Hago. Kokuo was sad because one of his brothers and sister was sealed away again. He look at the little boy, he wonder if this human was any different from the others. Kokuo went and viewed the memories of this young boy. He was disgust of the treatment that Han hand endure, the beatings that he received to make him a loyal weapon, the names, having to sometimes starved. The only good thing he has seen was the grandson relationship that Han with the Tsuchikage Onoki of Both Scales and his daughter Miko and the owners of a bathhouse, where he did part time job to gain some money to live off of before he became a shinobi and also his best friend Roshi and he thought as an older brother.

"Han, who is this Roshii fellow you talk about?" Said Kokuo. Han was confused as to why the Biju would ask about his onii-san.

"He is a friend who I met in the forest, he help me train to be a shinobi when I couldn't understand the teachings of my sensei. Even if he is 3 years older he helps me and from there I saw him as my brother." Said Han.

" hahahahaha, that's quite ironic that you see him as you older brother, boy" said Kokuo. Han was pissed, even if he was bigger than he won't let him make fun of his feelings towards his older brother. "What's so funny horsey? He is my brother and protects me we he can, I won't let you insult him and my feelings, you dumb horsey" said Han.

"I would let that comment slide you gaki, I'm laughing at this situation because Roshi there is the jailer of my brother the Yonbi (four tails), that's why I find this funny and ironic. You would later have to find him so we can make a link between your two mindscapes so I can talk with my brother, also this would allow you to talk we each other through a mental link like Biju and its container can do" said Kokuo.

"I will see you later sochi, we have to leave before the Iwa shinobi come back." Said Hago.

_**Real world**_

Han was happy that he made a friend and had learn the truth about why was he treated harshly, he had to thank the old man for tell him. He also was sad because Onoki-jiji didn't tell him why was he treated that bad, his trust and respect for jiji was low, he wonder if Miko and the owners of the bathhouse knew about this and if they did why they didn't tell him. He couldn't believe that the people he trusted the most would betray his trust and that a person that he just met had gain his trust.

Hago at the boy and could see in his eyes that he felt betrayed and lonely.

" Don't fee said my boy, I know you feel betrayed and lied to about your tenant but maybe they didn't want to tell you so could have somewhat of a normal childhood" said Hago

Han look up to the old man and gave him somewhat of a smile " so old man you want to get into the village to meet Roshi?,we can try when the sun sets, security is more lazy at that time because people want to get home fast and close the gates" said Han

_**Later that day**_

Han and Hago were walking on the dirty path discussing about theirs likes and dislikes, and hobbies and dreams. Hago learned that Han like tofu and to get into hot springs whenever he had the time and his dream was to go to all of the hot springs in the elemental nations and make a guide for tourist and if possible open his own one. Han had learn that Hago like to teach shinobi arts and that would like to establish world peace and reunite the 9 Biju and their hosts and talk with them and give them the attention and love they needed.

At they arrived at the gates of the village they acted as they didn't know each other just that Han had be kind enough to direct and guided the old man to the village

"Halt stranger, what is your business in our village and if possible present an I.D" said the Iwa gatekeeper 1

"Thank you young man for guiding me to the village I would have been lost with out you" said Hago

" yo, Han is nice to see you again, any troubles with d rank missions?" Said Iwa gatekeeper 2

"none omi, just that they were boring, bye " said Han

Meanwhile with gatekeeper 1 and Hago who was telling the gatekeeper that he came to find a jewel to make a ring.

"So you say this is good for 3 hours and it's good quality and you give it for free to me?" Said GP 1

"Yes young man, it looks like you really need it, and also because you look you have problems with her" said Hago as he enter the village

The village was huge you could get lost at any time if you didn't know where you would go. He stares at a huge map in the middle of the street. The Map explained where general buildings and areas could be found. Then he heard a sound and went to the alley that was at his left. Han was to wait for him there so they could find Roshi and speak with him and explain to him everything.

Speaking of said red head, he was by a lake throwing rocks trying to make them skip in the water. He was bored he had finish his C rank mission without any detours and hasn't seen Han all day; he heard from some people that he was given a beating while doing a mission. When he went to where this happen he couldn't find him anywhere. He was worried for his he heard someone shout at him

Nisan!

The person who shouted was Han, who looked really tired and was all dirty and sweaty. But he was confused as to why was there and old man right behind Han. The old man just stood there looking at them with a smile. Roshi greeted his little brother and was pulled to meet and greet the old man who had come with Han.

"Hello jiji-San, thank you for fixing up my little brother from the beating he received from those Iwa genin, anyway what would you like to speak with me?" Said Roshi

"we'll young one, I have to tell you something that has been hidden from you since your birth, it something that links Han with you even more than you think" said Hago, Roshi was confuse as to what the old man was trying to imply, what could be hidden to him but also link Han and himself even more?, where they blood related?, was his father a ladies man and had an affair and was later discovered? Or the other way around?

"come , let's sit down in a circle and let me hold your hand, this way there would a link between our minds and we can have a single mindscape and not three" said Hago

_**Connected Mindscape**_

Around them were three massive gates, each with different designs and environments. The first massive gate was made out iron infuse with lava( like when ghost rider is using His chain but with lava) the edges of the gate were made out of red oak tree, it had seals on the seal on the corners to suppress any action of the Biju. Around this gate were trees of different sizes including trees made by Mokuton( wood release) of Hashirama Senju,around the gate was ponds or rivers of lava, which strangely didn't burn the trees.

The second gate was made out of steel and jewels that were in on the edges of the gate. The area surround was blurry because of all the hot steam and there was a rocky path towards the gate with tall grass at the the sides of the rocky path there were emeralds and diamonds sticky out of the ground and they were glowing thanks to the light the flowing lava was giving off.

The last and final gate was enormous; it was bigger than both of them combined. It was made of pure wood of orchid color around it was made of the strongest metal known to man, adamantium. Or was in the time of use, there we're crack of the wood and had lost part of its color. All the way to the top was a symbol. This symbol was of the eye of the juubi. (The door is like the door that prevents Cronus from begin free in the game Age of Mythology, just that the trident symbol is replace by the juubi eye "good game by the way" ). This gate was deprived of life and light unlike the other two.

"good we are here, the crossways of the mind link, give me a sec boys. Fuinjustu: Kai (sealing arts: release) "

They could hear the sound of two gates being open at the same time. They could hear the it sliding, rotating and the creaking of it finally begin open.

"where the we old man?, what trick is this? You told me to trust you, now let's us go old man" demanded Roshi

" Nisan wait the old man is okay we going to meet some friends, please Nisan hear the old man out" begged Han

" arigato little Han, the bond that you and Han have is of my two sons, the Yonbi( five tailed beast) and Gobi( four tailed beast) both of you are the vessels of my sons, there are seven other than you. I'm trying to united them and train them to be powerful enough to fight the last battle for peace. But I have to find the child of prophecy so we can begin the training. Also I can't start without Kami telling it is the right time" said Hago

Hago told the boys everything that has happen since he talked with the three deity and how he was bestow the title of herald and his mission to find a descendant of his and how when he found the child they would start to gather the 9 buji and their vessels. Both boys were speechless, here was this old man telling them that he was hundreds of years old and that he was the father of 9 most powerful beings in the world the Biju, but that wasn't the most important . He was the Rikudo Sennin, the **Shinobi no Kami ( God of Shinobi) **the real deal, not the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. this old man was The Creator of the Shinobi Arts, thanks to him. But also that he was the ancestor of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and their respective Clans and also the Uzumaki their roles were to help Hago find the chosen one and also train the other 8_** Jinchuriki(Power of Human**_ **Sacrifice)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter would start with the Kyubi attack and the first 5 years of Naruto.

I may write another story with Naruto and the blacklight virus. My idea is that at the start of the chunin exams there is tear in the sky and two beings start fighting and fall in the middle of the stadium right before Naruto and Neji fight. The being is going to be an oc withe the blacklight virus but has knowledge of the elemental nations and has a history with Kyubi.

R&R

Sorry if my grammar sucks

Like opinion for my second idea


	4. The Choice of a Mother

**ustus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

Konoha

5 min before the Sealing the Kyuubi

In the outskirts of Konoha was the most powerful being in the world the Kyuubi a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It was standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument and with a full grown human being smaller than its eye. It roars was powerful enough to cause hurricanes out of nowhere. With one swipe of it tails it was able to destroy half of the train ground 44 aka The Forest of Death but also it chakra was causing trees to grow out of the ground in a instance. You could mistake it as Hashirama's Mokuton.

While this was happening a flash of yellow appeared a couple of feet away from the Kyuubi a man with a small bundle in it arms and behind him a beautiful red head. Said man was 172.9 cm tall, his names was Minato Namikaze, Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals, he was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage "written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

The redhead was Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage and the mother of the small bundle it his husband arms. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

As they arrived Kushina could see that there was something wrong with Kyuubi, it was as if it was struggling to avoid attacking them. She saw the eyes of the Kyuubi and they were red as always. But then she notice they three tomoes around the pupil.. it was the Sharingan.

Kushina knew the past between the Sharingan and Kyuubi. How Madara Uchiha use the Kyuubi and controlled it to fight Hashirama Senju, the battle was powerful enough to change the landscape that was around them, which led to the creation of the Valley of the End.

Also it help that Kushina Interacted with the Kyuubi, they were great friends. They consider themselves Sister( yes Kyuubi is a female, before you start saying why a change it gender, let me say the Kyuubi has no gender what so ever in the manga or anime, they refer to Kyuubi as an it or just by species not by she or he). They would have days were they would talk about the stuff they would do with the little boy like what was going to be his first justu to learn, would he said tou-san or kaa-san, what would be his favorite color or he would have a tick as Kushina. So she found it weird that she would try to attack them.

"Minato-kun, the Kyuubi it not in own reason" said Kushina breathing hard and trying not fall.

It was not common for a woman who just gave birth and had one of the most powerful Biju in her gut get ripped of her and still be alive. But she was an Uzumaki which were known for the members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time.

"I can sense a disturbed in the Kyuubi's chakra, it being disrupted" said Minato while trying to keep his son asleep and avoid for him to cry.

"then the Kyuubi is being held in a genjustu it the only way, the only genjustu power enough is one cast with the Sharingan specially if said Sharingan is of Madara Uchiha" said Kushina who was really tired.

" so it true then or it can be someone from the Uchiha clan that has reach such level with their Sharingan that they can controlled the Kyuubi as Madara did the battle of the Valley of the End" whispered Minato

"Wait what? Madara Uchiha, what does he was to do with this? Said Kushina

"Remember when the hooded person took Naruto hostage and ripped out of you the Kyuubi?, well he said that he was Madara Uchiha" said Minato

"That's impossible Madara Uchiha you be dead, Hashirama killed him even so if my any chance Madara did survive he would older than Sandaime Hokage, you could have killed him when you fought unless is was someone pretending to be Madara Uchiha" said Kushina

"maybe , but we don't have time to find if our suspicion are right, Kushina-chan" said Minato

" alright then we have to prepare the seal, so we can seal the Kyuubi inside of me again, I know she would not want to controlled again, so I have die with her so no one else can control her" said Kushina. Then she heard a cry of a baby. She walks towards her husband and saw that Naruto was in his arms with the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki( Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** on his little chubby stomach. She started to cry and slap Minato in face hard enough to leave a red imprint of her hand but not hard enough so Naruto wouldn't fall from his arms.

"hhhow cooould yoou use my precious Sochi-kun?" said Kushina while crying and fell to knees hugging herself and blaming herself for not be strong enough to hold Kyuubi in her for a couple of minutes more so Minato could arrived, now she would have to see her baby become a Jinchuuriki.

Minato was rubbing his face of the slap he just receives by his wife. "I'm sorry Kushina but I can't seal it back into you, you would die and I couldn't live with that, you can raise our child, also Jiraiya-sensei told is about the Prophecy of the savior of this world. He would bring a great revolution to the Ninja world for the better" said Minato, he didn't want to help her that he can also be the destroyer of the world.

Kushina was still on her knees crying harder because Minato was in other words was telling him that he was not going to survive the sealing, but also she knew that the Village wouldn't see Naruto as a hero and the elders would try to make him a weapon so they can give more strength to the village. Worse case was that Danzo would try to take Naruto and make him a Root-ANBU, who ever emotionless and try to take power by force and become Hokage. This would led to Konoha going to was with the other nations because she perfectly knew that old war hawk was power hunger bastard because he already had try to take under his wing but Hiruzen-jiji prevented.

Kushina was planning to gain her strength and go to the compound and take everything with her and leave the village with Naruto, so she could train him to defend himself and come back to the Village to enroll to Ninja Academy. She knew Hiruzen would give his support.

Her thought were interrupted by the roar of Kyuubi. As she went forward to stand side by side her husband she saw a small like bed altar on top of octagon stone broken platform surrounded by eight red lighten candles, this was the sealing altar to which Naruto was going to be place on for the duration of the sealing ceremony.

"Kushina get ready, place Naruto on sealing altar" said Minato went through the hand seals quickly Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake **Shiki Fujin(Death Demon Consuming Seal)** The Shinigami appeared in all it deathly Glory. The deity appearance was of a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carrying a set of prayer beads.

Once it was called, the Shinigami hover behind the person who summoned it and wraps his left arm with prayer beads and uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after a couple of seconds a cursed seal appears on its arm.

The soul of Minato is then partially separated from his body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm in the user's chest to grab the soul of its target which was the Kyuubi.

At the user's command, the Shinigami began to perform the sealing by dragging the kyuubi's yin chakra into Minato's stomach, whose stomach was branded with the seal's mark.

As this was happening, the Kyuubi shrank to half its size, but still was more powerful than the other Biju. The Shinigami then faced Minato so he can speak with him.

"**Mortal the deal we made you last for 14 years or for when you child seeks to summon me**" said the Shinigami

"But that why a summon you, to prevent him from having the Kyuubi and as a failsafe" said Minato

"**I know Mortal, but he need to adapt to the power of the biju, also he must become strong so he can protect the Biju**" Said the Shinigami

"Protect the Biju? How, is he the child of prophecy that Ero-sensei told me about? Said Minato within his last moments of life

"**hahahaha Ero-sensei, yes he is but also he has a much major role to play mortal**" said the Shinigami

"But hurry mortal to seal the Biju, your time is running out" said the Shinigami

Well you the sealing is a double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along the target's both souls end being trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach.

Minato the started to being the to perform the seal on Naruto

"NOW KUSHINA PUT HIM ON THE CEREMONIAL THRONE" said Minato as he watches the Kyuubi heading towards them.

As she put Naruto on the ceremonial throne she saw the Kyuubi launch its claw to kill Minato. Golden glowing chains struck out of the ground and hold the Kyuubi down so Minato could keep performing the sealing. But it wasn't enough to hold the Kyuubi down; she was going to attack again but before she could more of Kushina's Chakra Chains started to hold her down.

As she saw she couldn't stop the sealer she decided to kill the object the she was to be sealed within… Naruto. Both Minato and Kushina seeing this launch themselves to prevent Naruto from getting killed. Both of them were impaled by the her claw, as she saw her dear friend almost dying and cry she started to regain control over herself.

Kushina seeing as she was going to die and that her dreams and plans to protect Naruto were vanish she just wanted to speak her last word to her sochi-kun

"Naruto don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong, make sure you bath every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends. You don't need lots of friends just the ones you can really trust. I wasn't very good at it. Keep up with your studies and practice your ninjustu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get depressed if you can't do something well. Don't get hooked up with bad girls, find someone just like me or someones, and speaking of the three ninja prohibitions beware of Jiraiya sensei." Said Kushina

"Naruto, from now on you are going to face loads of pain and hardship, be true to yourself. Have a dream and confidence to make it true" said Kushina as she started to cough blood " oh there is so much more I want to pass on to you, I wish I could stay with you, I love you" .

"**Kushina, I sorry, what have I done**?" said the Kyuubi

"it not your fault Kyu-chan, you were being controlled by the Uchiha-teme" said Kushina

"**You're dying and it's my entire fault, how can it be okay? I'm losing someone who I consider a sister in all but blood" **said Kyuubi

"I feel the same kyu-chan" said Kushina

"Kyu-chan I'm going to seal you in Naruto, take care of Naruto" said minato

"**Kushina, I can save you as you have still leftovers of my Chakra when I was sealed in you, you would be seal inside Naruto and have a rebirth inside him, your memories would come back to you as you grow older but you also will lose your son" **said Kyuubi

" how would I lose my son, you thing I would give up Naru-kun's life for my mine?, NEVER" said Kushina

" **don't get me wrong you would lose your son because you wouldn't be his mother anymore, you would be at the same age as he is, that is if you chose this" **said Kyuubi

"I –I don't knnnnow" said Kushina

"Kushina , you would be able to with Naruto as you wanted but only at his age, I know you would lose the chance of raising him up but you will be with him at side and face the challenges in his life" said Minato

"Okay Minato, I would do it to Naru-kun, Kyu-chan do it" said Kushina

Kyuubi went at put her other paw around Kushina and channel her Chakra toward Kushina as she was being sealed inside Naruto as the seal would suck her inside as she was being give her chakra so it would think it was one being and not two that her going inside Naruto.

Minato was finishing the sealing for his wife and best friend. His use his blood to make another seal on Naruto wrist and like that Minato pass away to the Shinigami's Stomach

While he died the barrier went down. Hiruzen went toward his successor's body and saw him hold Naruto in his arms, but he couldn't find Kushina's body anywhere as if someone took her, which would be impossible because no one got out of the barrier when it went down.

At this he that she was erased from the face of the earth by Kyuubi. He bent down to grab little Naruto. He walk toward the gate of Konoha and saw his Shinobi look for any survivors, taking care of the injured and burying their dead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay, got some personal issues, writer block and a hole bunch of ideas of Naruto FanFic

Sorry for my grammar


End file.
